L'histoire de deux oiseaux
by Dioxygen
Summary: Ou ce qu'il se passe quand une harpie un peu trop entreprenante vient squatter le nid d'un faucon. (en pause, je vais reprendre prochainement.)
1. Prologue

L'histoire de deux oiseaux.

Ou ce qu'il se passe quand une harpie un peu trop entreprenante vient squatter le nid d'un faucon.

Notre faucon était quelqu'un de très matinal. Ainsi à cinq heures du matin, il était donc normal qu'il soit déjà levé. Et oui, il devait s'entraîner encore et encore afin de garder son statut de meilleur escrimeur du monde. Bien sûr qu'il était déjà au sommet de son art ! Mais sait-on jamais. Peut-être craignait-il que le jeune escrimeur qu'il avait durement entraîné durant les deux dernières années ne le surpasse. Si vous lui demandez, il vous dira sans doute que cela n'arrivera jamais. Lui, se faire battre par ce jeune homme à la chevelure verte qui n'a aucun sens de l'orientation ? Jamais. Ou alors vous ignorera-t-il. Ce qui est fort probable.

Il se dirigea, tout en s'étirant et s'ébouriffant les cheveux, à travers son manoir. Le calme régnait, seul le bruit de ses pas légers vinrent perturber ce silence de plomb. Ce calme, depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas entendu ? Entre les lamentations de la lolita et les cris de douleur du marimo, il était clair qu'il était inexistant. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que les deux énergumènes étaient partis, le laissant seul. Car, oui, maintenant le manoir était bien vide sans eux. Au début, c'était génial, il était heureux. Mais, maintenant, il s'ennuyait ferme. Ne plus entendre leurs disputes et leurs jérémiades lui manquaient, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais ouvertement. C'était difficile à admettre, mais c'était ainsi.

Après avoir descendu cinq étages, il arriva dans l'un de ses salons. Une chose lui sauta au yeux : la vitre. Elle était brisée. Il y avait, aussi, des plumes et du sang partout. Il suivit des yeux le parcours des débris de verre.  
Et là, il la vit. Elle était installée bien confortablement dans l'un de ses canapés. Elle abordait un visage fermé et semblait être en pleine réflexion. Elle avait les serres et les ailes croisées. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Mihawk se posa comme première question non pas «Qui est-elle et que fait-elle chez moi ?» mais bien «Pourquoi fait-elle cette tête -là ?». La belle harpie le vit.

Monet en avait marre de Joker. De lui et de ses missions excentriques. Bien sûr, elle avait pour lui une loyauté sans faille. Mais trop, c'est trop ! Elle était libre quand même ! Elle voulait des vacances, elle ! Elle était partie sans rien dire à personne. Elle ne savait pas encore combien de temps elle resterait. Elle souhaitait être au calme, dans un lieu paumé ou personne ne soupçonnera sa présence. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle s'était rendue à Lugubra. Quoi de mieux que la demeure d'un grand corsaire froid comme la mort située sur une île infréquentée par la marine et autres nuisibles. L'endroit parfait. Et puis, elle comptait bien tourmenter un peu ce corsaire. Enfin, pas trop. Elle n'était pas suicidaire non plus.

Il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose mais fut devancé.

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Il avait loupé un truc, ça, c'est sûr.  
Il haussa intérieurement les sourcils. En premier lieu, elle avait brisé une vitre, mit sens dessus dessous un de ses plus beaux salons, ensuite, elle était rentrée chez lui et maintenant elle lui faisait des reproches !  
Ah non. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

Ignorant superbement sa remarque, il lui lança d'une voix dangereuse :

— Qui es-tu, jeune fille ?

Bien sûr qu'il ne savait pas qui elle était. Elle n'était qu'un pion de Doflamingo. Une arme, rien de plus.

— Monet, juste, Monet...

* * *

Nyah, fini. Ce n'est que le prologue. Je pense qu'il n'y aucune FanFiction sur ces deux-là, et c'est bien dommage. Je commence doucement avec cette histoire, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera bien longue. Tout dépend. Mais voilà, vos critiques sont les bienvenues ! :3

Zoubs.

\- Dioxygen.


	2. Chapitre 1

Yo ! Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews, ça m'a beaucoup surprise. Je vous remercie ! ~

Farless : Nyaah, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, limite si je n'ai pas rougi. Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, vraiment ! J'ai plein d'autres couples en stock, ne t'inquiète pas, fini les ZoSan et les LuNa avec moi, ahah. J'espère que tu as quand même pu t'endormir ! C:

Haruka : Oui, en effet, pourtant je trouve qu'ils ont des points communs et qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Et bien le voici ! ;)

Juste-Moi : Yep', pourtant le monde de One Piece regorge de personnages intéressants et qui, pourtant, n'apparaissent dans aucune FanFic. Toujours les mêmes couples, il y en a assez ! :3

Lulu-chan : Mercii ! Oui, j'ai bien cherché, il n'y en a aucune. c:

Evie-san : Je te remercie. Je suis désolée pour les fautes, je ne me suis pas relue. j'en ai retrouvé quelques unes que j'ai, bien évidemment, corrigées. Si tu en vois dans ce chapitre - ce qui, à mon avis, sera le cas - n'hésite pas à me le dire ! ^^

Hannikou : Salut à toi ! Ahah, oui, cette fic m'est venue sur un coup de tête. Je regardais un épisode où Monet apparaissait dedans, j'ai vu ses yeux et ils m'ont rappelé ceux de Mihawk. Juste ça. Au début j'ai voulu la mettre avec Marco. Oui, c'est vrai, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est dommage ! Merci ! Tu es servie. ;3

Place au chapitre un. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action, pour le moment. En ce qui concerne mes rythmes de parution, ce sera aléatoire, je pense.

Disclamer : Ai-je vraiment besoin de dire que One Piece appartient à Eiichirō Oda, hm ?

* * *

L'histoire de deux oiseaux.

Ou ce qu'il se passe quand une harpie un peu trop entreprenante vient squatter le nid d'un faucon.

Mihawk ne dit rien de plus. Après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal de qui elle était. Lui, il voulait juste qu'elle s'en aille.

— Bien, tu vas me faire le plaisir de partir, maintenant.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Bien trop occupée à observer toutes les œuvres qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque du rapace. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y en avait ! Elle ne pensait pas que cet homme puisse être intéressé à ce point par les livres.

Par contre, ce qu'elle ne vit que trop tard, c'est Mihawk s'approcher lentement d'elle, beaucoup trop lentement. Ce que la gamine l'énervait ! Un coup elle était sérieuse et juste après elle était émerveillée par des vieux bouquins. Il avait du mal à la cerner. Et puis, On ignorait pas le grand Dracule Mihawk de la sorte sans en subir les conséquences. Il lui saisit brusquement la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Il lui lança d'une voix calme et froide :

— J'ai horreur que l'on m'ignore. Mais ce que j'aime encore moins, c'est que l'on me fasse répéter. Pars.

Quoi, qu'elle parte ? Hors de question. Elle avait mis beaucoup trop de temps à trouver cette île pour repartir maintenant. En plus, elle s'était coupée en brisant sa fenêtre ! Bon, d'accord, son logia l'avait guérit quelques secondes plus tard, mais tout de même ! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle allait dire à Joker ? Ah non, elle ne partirait pas. Et elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre.

Elle se lécha délicatement les lèvres et se déroba de son emprise en se transformant en neige. Son pouvoir était vraiment utile dans ce genre de situation. Certes, elle n'était pas dans son élément, mais elle pouvait lui tenir tête, elle en était sûre.

Alors, comme ça, la gamine avait un fruit du démon. Cela ne l'étonna que très peu. Après tout, rien qu'à voir sa morphologie, il avait tout de suite deviné que ce n'était pas qu'une simple femme-oiseau. Ça non. Et cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Monet fonça sur lui dans l'espoir vain de le griffer. Mais Mihawk l'esquiva avec un facilité déconcertante. Elle retentit son coup mais il l'esquiva encore une fois. Elle n'était pas si faible quand même ! Si ?

Elle se changea en monstre de neige et chargea. Œil de faucon dégaina Kogatana. Il ne comptait pas s'en servir, mais elle était trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

Ainsi, quelques secondes plus tard, Mihawk sorti vainqueur. Deux coups de son crucifix et elle était à terre. Pathétique.

«Faible». C'est le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de la harpie. Elle n'avait même pas été fichue de lui faire une seule égratignure ! En plus, il n'avait même pas mis toute sa puissance.. Son logia la régénéra difficilement. Il possédait le haki. Elle était un des meilleurs éléments de Joker, pourtant !

La voix de Mihawk raisonna, la sortant de ses réflexions :

— Pars, c'est la dernière fois que je te le dis.

— Non.

Il contint son étonnement. Il avait mal entendu. Enfin, il espérait. Elle releva la tête et ancra son regard d'oiseau de proie dans celui du faucon. Ses yeux, si semblables aux siens le suppliaient en silence. Il avait bien entendu, oui. Et là, il comprit qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à ça. Mais, il avait sa fierté quand même !

Et puis, il se dit que, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle avait l'air plus intelligente que Zoro et Perona réunis. Et puis, il l'avait vaincue facilement. Certes, elle n'était pas un oisillon sans défense, il le savait. Les coups bas, elle devait bien connaître. Il allait être constamment sur ses gardes, s'il acceptait bien sûr. Elle continuait de le regarder sans ciller. Il lâcha un soupir imperceptible.

— Soit.

Sur ces mots, il sortit d'un pas nonchalant.

Elle devait vraiment être convaincante pour qu'il ait accepté si facilement. Ou alors il n'était pas si froid que ce tout le monde dit. Ouais, non. Elle était juste très convaincante.

Il arriva dans sa cuisine. Le faucon se servit un verre de vin rouge. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait accepté. Mais c'est trop tard pour revenir sur sa parole. Il était un homme d'honneur.

Maintenant que la mioche était là, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait plus envie de s'entraîner. Tout ça lui avait juste filé un bon mal de crâne. Trop tard pour se recoucher, il était six heures. Il n'allait pas laisser la petite toute seule, de toute façon. Dieu sait ce qu'elle ferait pendant qu'il dormirait. C'est étrange, mais, quand il avait "gentiment reçu" le sabreur et la fille aux fantômes en son sein, il n'avait pas éprouvé autant de méfiance à leur égard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Ah oui, voilà : il avait oublié de lui demander pourquoi elle était chez lui. Enfin, elle ne lui avait pas dit.

Quand il revint dans son salon avec son verre, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Toujours assise en tailleur sur un tapis en plein milieu du salon. Elle réfléchissait encore.

— Pourquoi es-tu là ?

— Je me suis perdue, simplement.

OK, niveau mensonge, on faisait mieux.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se leva, lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à sortir.

— Où vas-tu comme ça ?

— Tu poses toujours autant de questions ?

— Seulement quand je veux une réponse.

Elle posa une aile sur sa bouche et pouffa discrètement. Ce qu'il pouvait être parano ! Elle se retourna et lui dit dans un doux sourire :

— Ufufufufu.. Je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment dans ce salon, tu ne crois pas ? Je vais juste visiter un peu.

Un point pour elle.

Elle claqua la porte. Mihawk regrettait déjà de l'avoir prise sous son aile.

* * *

Voilàà, comme je l'ai dis, il ne se passe pas grand chose pour l'instant. Mais ça viendra ! c:

Zoubs

\- Dioxygen.


	3. Chapitre 2

Yoh !

Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour tout vos commentaires. Surtout à toi Farless. - Va pour la manif' ! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. - :3

J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre, je sais. Les épreuves blanches et mon manque d'inspi' y sont sûrement pour beaucoup. Encore désolée !

Avec cette vague, que dis-je, ce tsunami de ZoSan, il fallait... Je DEVAIS poster ce chapitre. Absolument.

Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

L'histoire de deux oiseaux.

Ou ce qu'il se passe quand une harpie un peu trop entreprenante vient squatter le nid d'un faucon.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que la harpie avait emménagé chez le faucon. Et on pouvait dire qu'elle s'ennuyait. Beaucoup même. Elle avait déjà lu tout les livres qui se trouvaient dans sa bibliothèque, visité entièrement le château ainsi que Lugubra et, maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle n'avait pas vu une seule fois Mihawk et n'avait, d'ailleurs, pas spécialement envie de le voir. Il faut dire que le nid du rapace était si grand qu'ils pouvaient vivre leur vie chacun de leur côté sans se croiser. Limite on pouvait fuguer sans bouger de chez soi. Pratique.

Mais Monet avait besoin de distractions, elle n'était pas habituée à tant de calme. Ça l'énervait, elle bouillonnait, elle en avait marre de ce silence de mort. Elle voulait de l'animation.

Le Jeune Maître commençait à lui manquer, aussi. Mais, est-ce que, elle, elle lui manquait ? Est-ce qu'il avait au moins remarqué son absence ? Elle l'espérait.

Mihawk continuait de vivre paisiblement sa vie. Ne se formalisant pas le moins du monde de la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis le moment où elle était allée visiter son manoir. Et c'était tant mieux. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas sans arrêt dans les jambes comme ses deux anciens "colocataires". Mais, peut-être s'était-elle perdue. Si c'était le cas, il retrouverait bien, un jour, son cadavre. Sinon, elle en avait eu marre et elle était partie. Il en doutait. Elle devait préparer un truc, c'était obligé. Elle ne s'était pas donné tant de mal pour rien. Sa présence ici n'était pas un hasard, il le savait. Et il allait la surveiller de très près dorénavant...

Le lendemain matin, bien avant que les premiers rayons de soleil ne soient visibles, Monet sortit discrètement prendre l'air. Il était rare qu'elle ne le fasse si tôt mais elle en avait besoin. Sa nuit avait été peuplée de mauvais rêves et elle avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Elle passa par le balcon de sa chambre et s'envola d'un coup d'aile gracieux. Elle volait, volait, aussi haut qu'elle ne le pouvait. Elle vola même jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque cruellement. Elle oublia vite ses cauchemars, ses larmes avaient séché. Plus rien ne comptait. Elle riait, virevoltait, gloussait, tournoyait, faisait des acrobaties aériennes, allait toucher les nuages cotonneux pour ensuite redescendre en piqué.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas goûté à cette plénitude, le Jeune Maître ne lui en laissait pas vraiment le temps avec toutes les missions qu'il lui confiait.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle resta ainsi mais elle s'en fichait, elle était si bien.

Le soleil commença doucement à pointer le bout de son nez.

Mihawk se leva en sursaut, prêt à en découdre, son ouïe surdéveloppée avait perçu un bruit anormal. Il n'y avait personne... Encore groggy, il se concentra un peu plus. Des rires ? C'était bien ça. Il ouvrit ses rideaux et observa les horizons. Il faisait encore nuit. C'était la gamine. Mais que diable faisait-elle à cette heure-là dehors ? Elle avait des problèmes, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, sortit sur le balcon et s'accouda à la barrière en marbre blanc.

Bizarrement, il ne pu détacher ses yeux du spectacle que lui offrait la femme-oiseau. Elle était si belle, si gracieuse... Surtout quand elle souriait... Enfin, quand elle abordait un vrai sourire, pas ce sourire moqueur de façade. Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation, bien sûr, pas qu'il avait une quelconque attirance pour elle, non. L'aurore rendait le tableau mystique et particulier. Oui, elle était vraiment belle. Il resta longtemps à l'observer.

Tant et si bien que la harpie le remarqua.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Elle s'arrêta, faisant du surplace, l'air un peu perdu.

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas.

— Un problème ? lui dit-il avec un micro sourire en coin.

Elle reprit contenance.

— Du tout. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'observe depuis vingt bonnes minutes, me semble-il, non ? lui répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Lui, par contre, essaya de rester impassible. Son visage se ferma automatiquement. Il pensait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. En même temps il n'avait pas été très discret non plus.

En quelques légers coups d'ailes, elle effaça la distance qui les séparait. Elle se posa délicatement sur la barrière et s'accroupit pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Elle avait toujours son petit sourire ironique.

— Ufufufu, on ne dit plus rien, monsieur le Grand Corsaire ? dit-elle en approchant son visage de celui de Mihawk.

Il ne rétorqua pas, l'ignorant simplement. Il s'était fait prendre comme un gosse en faute et n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit aussi, ça ne lui ressemblait en rien.

Monet, elle, s'amusait du trouble qu'elle avait causé à Mihawk. Elle avait perçu ses œillades insistantes mais avait préféré ne rien dire, laisser couler, puis avait fait mine que cela l'avait gênée. Oh oui, elle allait enfin pouvoir jouer avec lui. Elle jubilait d'avance.

— Alors ? Ufufufu. dit-elle en se léchant doucement la lèvre supérieure.

Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Elle avait du cran, la gamine. Alors autant jouer le tout pour le tout.

— Je me disais juste que tu étais jolie, lâcha-il avec désinvolture, c'est tout.

Il avait dit ça sur le coup, sans réfléchir. Il regrettait amèrement ses mots.

Mais finalement pas tant que ça...

Dire que sa réaction le prit au dépourvu serait un euphémisme. Il s'attendait à tout... Sauf à ça, en fait.

Elle piqua un fard monumental, se leva, porta ses ailes à sa bouche en se tortillant. Elle était d'un rouge fort intéressant. Elle baragouina quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Il ne pu retenir un rire franchement amusé. Il avait donc trouvé son point faible.

— Alors, petite ? dit-il en esquissant un léger sourire en coin.

Elle secoua la tête, essayant vainement de cacher ses rougeurs.

La femme-neige sauta de la barrière pour atterrir devant le faucon. Debout, il remarqua qu'elle le dépassait presque.

Elle reprit son attitude moqueuse.

— Hum, ne fait pas trop le malin, Œil de Faucon. Tu pourrais le regretter, qui sait... dit-elle d'une voix énigmatique, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

Il allait rétorquer que les menaces ne marchaient pas avec lui lorsqu'elle posa une main glacée sur son torse nu. Il ne fit rien, restant de marbre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que la harpie comptait faire mais il ne l'empêcha pas. Trop curieux, sûrement, de voir jusqu'où elle irait.

— Et, sinon... Tu ne te sens pas trop seul dans ton immense manoir ? dit-elle, toujours en souriant et en faisant courir deux doigts sur ses abdominaux.

Il ne comptait toujours pas répondre. Son petit manège commençait à l'agacer mais il n'en montra rien.

— Ufufufu !

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui pour l'instant, elle préféra s'éclipser.

Elle passa par la chambre du faucon. Elle était grande, belle, dans les tons pourpre et or. Il y avait un lit deux places, au milieu de la pièce, accompagné de deux petites tables de chevet. Mais elle arrêta vite sa contemplation ; une chose avait attiré son attention.

Elle tenait sa vengeance.

Mihawk l'avait laissé partir sans rechigner, il s'était retourné vers l'horizon et s'était mit à regarder, sans vraiment la voir, la forêt sombre qui s'étendait sur le reste de l'île. C'est vrai que la solitude lui pesait des fois...

Un ricanement amusé sortit de sa chambre.

Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?

Il eut juste le temps de la voir avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans une nuée de neige. Il bloqua un instant. Elle n'avait quand même pas osé ?...

Apparemment si.

Elle avait prit son chapeau.

Oh, il allait la ligoter, la tuer, la décapiter, l'écarteler, l'éventrer, la lapider, l'égorger, la dépecer. Et tout ça, peut-être pas dans cet ordre-là.

Un rire moqueur lui parvint en écho.

Cette ingrate allait payer.

Elle avait intérêt à bien se cacher...

Le faucon était aux aguets.

Le faucon l'aurait.

* * *

Zoubs.

\- Dioxygen.


	4. Chapitre 3

Yoh.

Bien, je m'excuse tout d'abord pour ce léger retard - pas si léger que ça, hn -.

J'étais donc en vacances et je ne suis revenue que vendredi soir. Je ne poste qu'aujourd'hui parce que, hier (ainsi que avant-hier), j'étais à l'agonie complètement sourde. Une double otite perforée purulente pour qui, hein ? Et bah pour bibi ! (Ça m'apprendra à faire la conne dans les toboggans aquatiques.) Même le médecin à été impressionné. Suis relativement fière de moi sur ce coup-là.

Roussette : Nyaah, je te remercie ! Non, je ne pense pas, enfin peut-être sur un OS. ^^

Juste-Moi : Et bien tu vas voir ça tout de suite ! Monet reviendra à la charge après. Enfin, encore plus mesquine dans le chapitre quatre, je veux dire. Je te remercie ! :)

Jujulamiss : Je te remercie, ça me touche, (je dois faire quelques fautes quand même, je pense !). Pis j'ai un petit peu l'esprit tordu en ce qui concerne les couples, d'ailleurs un OS ne devrait pas tarder. Enfin, dès que ma tête aura fini de tourner. Tu es servie et merci ! :D

Yukata : Je compte bien la continuer et la finir ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai encore une tonne d'idée. (Qui sont, d'ailleurs, la réponse à la question : « Mais que pourrait bien faire Monet pour énerver Mihawk ? ») Sinon, merci à toi ! :3

Minimilie : Bonjour ! Merci à toi plutôt de l'avoir lu ! Je pense que Monet n'est pas aussi froide qu'elle ne veut le prétendre. Il fallait bien montrer une autre facette de sa personnalité ! (Pis sinon, deux êtres aussi froids l'un que l'autre qui cohabitent ensembles, ça fait... ben pas grand chose en fait). Je suis contente alors que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre ! Elle va bien l'embêter, faut pas s'inquiéter sur ce plan-là. Je t'invite donc à lire la suite ! :3

Oh, et les lecteurs fantômes, laissez des reviews ! -w-

(S'cusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes.)

Disclamer : Ai-je vraiment besoin de dire que One Piece appartient à Eiichirō Oda, hm ?

* * *

L'histoire de deux oiseaux.

Ou ce qu'il se passe quand une harpie un peu trop entreprenante vient squatter le nid d'un faucon.

Une voix rauque et froide raisonna durement à travers le manoir :

— Reviens ici immédiatement.

Un brusque claquement de porte lui répondit.

Ah ça, il pouvait toujours courir pour qu'elle revienne.

Il en avait marre de cette mioche qui se croyait tout permis. Voler son chapeau semblait l'amuser. Il l'avait "accueillie", logée, nourrie et c'était comme ça que cette petite arrogante le remerciait ! Il se massa les tempes.

Chez lui, il y avait des règles. Règles que, d'ailleurs, mademoiselle mettait un point d'honneur à enfreindre. Il soupira.

Monet s'était réfugiée dans une chambre quelque part au dernier étage. Certes, ce n'était pas une très bonne cachette, elle en convenait, mais ça suffira largement pour le moment. Au vu de la dimension du manoir, il mettra du temps à la retrouver.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un lit-double et pouffa, hystérique, l'aile sur sa bouche. Elle revoyait encore le visage ahuri du faucon. Le jeu en valait la chandelle. Largement. Elle caressa nerveusement la plume du couvre-chef, les mains moites.

Un détail lui revint subitement.

— Et merde... jura-t-elle

Il possédait le haki.

Mihawk quant à lui essayait, tant bien que mal, de garder son calme. Elle allait payer !

Il se mit à déambuler tranquillement à travers sa demeure.

Il savait déjà où elle nichait, il ne restait plus qu'à aller la cueillir, à reprendre son cher chapeau et lui faire regretter, bien évidemment. Son plan ne paraissait pas bien compliqué vu comme ceci. Mais la gamine allait lui donner du fil à retordre, il en était sûr.

Il monta lentement les marches du quatrième étage.

Monet sortit prestement de sa cachette. Il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose, et vite !

Œil de Faucon gravit à toute allure les escaliers menant au cinquième étage.

Monet eu subitement peur. Elle avait entendu un bruit.

Le rapace monta deux à deux les marches du sixième étage.

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher.

Prise de panique, elle se mit à voler frénétiquement à travers les larges corridors de l'aile ouest.

Sa vie en dépendait, il fallait qu'elle trouve une fenêtre pour pouvoir s'échapper.

— Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? sa voix raisonna.

Elle se stoppa net et se retourna vivement.

Un faucon pas franchement content se tenait devant elle.

— Ufufufu ! ria-t-elle en posant le couvre-chef de l'escrimeur sur sa tête.

Et, en plus, elle le provoquait.

— Tu cherches les ennuis, petite, constata-t-il en esquissant un semblant de sourire.

— Vraiment ? lui répondit-elle faussement offusquée.

— Vraiment.

— C'est fort dommage, rétorqua-t-elle, l'air innocente.

— Pour toi, en effet, murmura-t-il sombrement, la main sur la garde de Kokutou Yoru.

Elle se lécha délicatement les lèvres et d'un coup, sans prévenir... elle détala fissa.

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Il soupira discrètement avant de se mettre rapidement à sa poursuite.

Monet, poussée par l'adrénaline, volait à toute vitesse, évitant soigneusement tout les meubles dressés sur son chemin.

Mihawk la suivait non sans mal ; elle prenait des virages vraiment serrés.

Voyant que le faucon accélérait, elle commença à renverser des objets divers et variés afin de lui bloquer la route.

— Ufufufu, on fatigue ? le taquina-t-elle en renversant une commode à l'aide de ses serres.

Un imperceptible grognement lui répondit.

Monet rigola doucement.

Mais le faucon avait l'avantage du terrain. Il connaissait bien son territoire. Elle, non.

D'un coup, il disparut du champ de vision de la harpie...

Là, elle était mal.

Et réapparut soudain devant elle.

Elle fit demi-tour aussi vite que possible.

Comme au ralenti, sa main effleura sa queue d'oiseau.

— Raté ! Ufufufu, le nargua-t-elle, toute souriante en contournant une statue.

Et elle atterrit devant un cul-de-sac, manquant de peu de se cogner contre celui-ci.

Le destin était bien ironique.

Elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour mais Mihawk l'avait rattrapée et se tenait maintenant devant elle, bloquant ainsi le passage. Toutes tentatives de fuite étaient maintenant impossibles. Son regard de rapace la sondait intensément.

Elle déglutit difficilement, se laissant glisser contre le mur.

Elle regarda Œil de Faucon dans les yeux, cherchant sûrement une once de plaisanterie dans son regard. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, il avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Elle cacha son chapeau derrière elle.

Le regard furieux du faucon n'indiquait rien de bon.

— Ahem... je... balbutia-t-elle en ayant perdu toute trace de son attitude moqueuse.

Il eut un sourire amusé devant sa tentative de parole ratée.

Monet savait quand il fallait s'écraser. Et là, pour l'heure, elle le devait. La situation l'exigeait. Elle était maligne, oui. Mais elle ne voulait pas mourir aussi inutilement ; elle avait encore des missions à remplir pour son Jeune Maître.

— Je te le rends et on n'en parle plus, hm ?... bredouilla-t-elle, nerveusement, en lui tendant le chapeau.

Il ignora sa supplique et se rapprocha doucement d'elle, tel un prédateur prêt à attaquer sa proie.

Elle se colla plus encore au mur, rabattant ses longues serres contre sa poitrine.

Il faisait vraiment peur, mine de rien.

Une fois arrivé en face d'elle, il lui reprit d'un geste vif son chapeau.

Une aura de puissance émanait de lui. Elle le détailla de haut en bas ; il avait les cheveux en bataille, sa chemise était à moitié déboutonnée laissant apparaître ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Son regard d'oiseau de proie était souligné par de légères cernes dues à son réveil prématuré. Son teint était vraiment pâle le rendant encore plus cadavérique qu'à l'accoutumé. Il tenait fermement son épée et souriait, l'air calme.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et soupira.

Taka no Me en profita pour combler l'espace présent entre eux.

Lorsqu'il lui attrapa fermement les ailes et les plaqua contre le mur, elle étouffa un cri de stupeur et releva les yeux vers lui. Elle ne l'avait pas vu s'accroupir devant elle.

— Je t'effraie.

Elle lui lança un regard incrédule puis détourna le visage. C'était quoi cette question ?

— Non, s'indigna-t-elle, butée.

Il lui prit le visage d'une seule main, le pouce s'enfonçant délicatement dans l'une de ses joues rosés à cause de l'effort, le menton coincé dans la paume. Il l'examina, prenant tout son temps. Leurs visages étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Sans prévenir, il lâcha :

— Ce n'était pas une question.

Elle roula des yeux et grommela. Elle était prise au piège, et n'aimait pas comment la situation lui échappait. Si cela lui était arrivé dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait trouvé ça exaltant. Mais là, non.

Elle aurait pu le repousser à l'aide de ses serres mais elle craignait de le mettre plus en colère encore. Elle était en position de faiblesse. Elle ne voulait pas périr aussi bêtement, elle devait encore servir Joker.

Mihawk, lui, ne savait comment réagir. Ce n'était qu'une mioche après tout. Et puis, il n'allait pas la tuer pour un simple chapeau tout de même...

Si ?

Cette course-poursuite l'avait diverti. Il était rare qu'une femme ne joue comme ça avec lui. Cela n'arrivait jamais, plutôt.

Il aurait voulu qu'elle se défende un peu plus quand même. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Monet regardait fixement le rapace, suivant attentivement des yeux ses faits et gestes.

Le faucon soupira et relâcha sa prise. Les ailes de la harpie retombèrent mollement au sol dans léger froissement de plumes. Il se releva, la toisa et, sans un mot, se détourna d'elle.

— Sers-moi un verre de vin, tu serviras à quelque chose, lui dit-il en s'éloignant.

Monet cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hébétée comme jamais. Il ne lui avait rien fait... elle avait réussi à s'en sortir indemne...

Le Shichibukai savait qu'il avait perdu tout sa crédibilité en la laissant en vie, mais qu'importe, il n'allait pas faire une chose aussi insensée qu'est la tuer. Il n'avait pas de cœur, néanmoins il ne voyait aucun avantage à l'éliminer. _Elle n'était pas une menace..._

En plus il aurait du ramasser les restes après. Il se vengerait quand viendra le moment opportun.

— Cette petite est vraiment... intéressante, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, un léger sourire étirant la commissure de ses lèvres.

Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Un drôle d'oiseau.

Ça oui.

* * *

Zoubs.

\- Dioxygen.


	5. Chapitre 4

Yoh !

Eh oui, c'est moi ! Euh... ça fait... six mois ? Le temps passe si vite, n'est-ce pas ?... Oh mon Dieu, désolée, je suis juste impardonnable, je le sais. Y'a eu les exam', bon ça OK. Je voulais publier plus tôt mais GoT a pris possession de mon âme. Ouais bon y'a pas eu que ça, hein... Désoléeeee !

Je répondrai aux reviews de ce chapitre, s'il y en a, hm... Eww, me frappez paaaas !

Après des millions de modifications sur ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas encore satisfaite. Si vous voyez des fautes, dites le moi. J'ai pas vraiment corrigé.

Je suis tellement heureuse de vous retrouver !

**Disclamer : Ai-je vraiment besoin de dire que One Piece appartient à Eiichirō Oda, hm ?**

* * *

L'histoire de deux oiseaux.

Ou ce qu'il se passe quand une harpie un peu trop entreprenante vient squatter le nid d'un faucon.

_"A présent, il y avait entre eux comme une évidence, un élan, une alchimie. Un sentiment primitif qui remontait aux peurs et aux espoirs de l'enfance. La certitude vertigineuse d'être enfin face à la personne capable de combler leur vide, de faire taire leurs peurs et de guérir les blessures du passé. "_

C'est sur ces constatations qu'il se dirigea vers son salon. Ce même salon où il avait rencontré pour la toute première fois la harpie quelques jours plus tôt. Non, il n'était pas nostalgique. Il aimait juste se rappeler comment ses problèmes avaient débutés. Oui, il était un peu masochiste sur les bords.

Rien n'avait changé, même les éclats de verre étaient toujours présents. Il soupira bruyamment et s'affala sur un canapé avec toute la grâce dont il était capable à ce moment-là.

Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux ébènes et soupira une énième fois.

Cette petite était insupportable.

Il faudra penser à réparer tout ça...

Après cet épisode peu glorieux, la harpie se rendit, furibonde, dans sa chambre.

Elle était lasse, humiliée, vexée mais surtout très énervée. Elle fit une moue enfantine, il n'avait vraiment aucun sens de l'humour !

Aussi, le Jeune Maître lui manquait horriblement : elle songeait à partir.

Mais avant, elle allait devoir se venger ! Et trouver une bonne excuse à fournir à Joker, aussi. Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux en repensant au faucon. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer cet affront aussi facilement.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, ses cheveux verts pommes s'éparpillant harmonieusement sur ses draps blancs. Ses yeux jaunes emplis de fatigue scrutèrent avec peine l'immense pièce.

Elle allait y réfléchir, oui.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'escrimeur s'inquiéta du manque de répondant de Monet. Elle n'allait pas oublier si facilement. Enfin, il supposait. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour elle. Et il n'avait pas peur d'elle non plus. Il se demandait juste ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire.

Il grogna, irrité. Et puis, quoi encore ? Il s'en foutait de cette gamine ! Pourquoi il se justifiait comme ça ? Envers lui-même, en plus ! Il voulait juste aller la voir, point.

La harpie avait le don pour l'énerver et attiser sa curiosité. Les deux en même temps. Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes de ce genre avec ses deux anciens colocataires. Ils avaient au moins ce mérite.

Il s'étira paresseusement et replia son journal. Il prit finalement la décision d'aller voir Monet. Pour ce qui est de ce qu'il allait lui dire, il aviserait le moment venu.

Il localisa vite sa chambre, monta rapidement les étages qui les séparaient, traversa à toute hâte les longs et sinueux couloirs pour, enfin, se planter devant une lourde porte en bois noir.

Devait-il entrer ?

Après tout c'était chez lui, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, non ?

Mais il s'en foutait de ce qu'elle pouvait penser à la fin ! S'il elle n'est pas contente, qu'elle s'en aille.

Il poussa presque timidement la porte, n'entendant aucun cri indigné, il décida d'entrer. Dans la pénombre, il parvint à distinguer une silhouette. Comme une ombre, il s'approcha doucement. Seule la respiration lente et faible de la femme-oiseau était perceptible. Il avança encore.

— Me laisse pas..., couina-t-elle. T'as pas le droit...

Il haussa un sourcil puis eut un léger rire ; elle dormait roulée en boule comme un chat, ses plumes lui servant de couverture et d'oreiller.

Il s'accroupit doucement, veillant à ne pas la réveiller. Il s'accouda sur le lit de la harpie et posa son menton au creux de ses paumes pour l'observer de plus près. Elle avait l'air si fragile à cet instant. Un simple geste et il pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle ne se réveille jamais.

Son visage était empreint d'une douceur enfantine, il trouva cela à la fois beau et effrayant. La respiration chaude et irrégulière de Monet lui caressait doucement les coudes. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là déjà ?

Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils et se recroquevilla plus encore sur elle-même, coupant court les réflexions de Mihawk. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement et elle commença à s'agiter. Elle lui faisait quoi, là ? Il tendit une main pas vraiment assurée près de son visage. L'escrime, ça il connait. Mais les comportements féminins, ça non.

Elle poussa un petit gémissement fluet et l'escrimeur, la main toujours en suspens, eut un petit sourire. Il avait hâte de lui dire à quel point elle était "mignonne" quand elle dormait.

Monet ayant repris une respiration à peu près normale, le faucon laissa errer sa main pâle dans ses longs et doux cheveux. Tout son être lui disait de partir, que c'était mauvais, mais son corps entier ne l'écoutait pas.

Si elle se réveillait maintenant et qu'elle le voyait... Il soupira en pensant aux douloureuses mais surtout bruyantes conséquences. Déjà qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

Elle soupira et ce fut l'élément déclencheur, il fallait qu'il parte immédiatement. Il enleva doucement sa main de la crinière de la harpie et se redressa aussi silencieusement qu'il ne s'était baissé. Il marcha à pas feutrés en direction de la sortie. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à ouvrir la lourde porte, une voix douce et familière l'interpella ;

— Mihawk ? elle avait dit, la mine un peu perdue et les yeux emplis de sommeil.

Il se raidit. Elle avait bien choisi son moment.

— Je t'ai entendue crier et je suis simplement venu voir, il avait dit avec assurance et froideur, sans se retourner.

Les mots étaient sortis d'un coup. Il espérait qu'elle allait le croire.

— Oh..., elle étira doucement ses articulations et fronça vivement ses fins sourcils. Je vois.

La harpie eut un peu honte que le faucon l'ait découverte en train de faire un cauchemar. Elle se sentait faible face à lui. Vulnérable, c'était le mot. C'était comme s'il connaissait tous ses points faibles. Elle secoua la tête et retroussa son nez. Ce qu'il pouvait bien l'énerver !

Le brun resta bloqué devant l'entrée de la chambre quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à sortir. Une fois la porte fermée, la harpie s'autorisa à souffler. Elle le bénissait intérieurement pour ne pas avoir posé de question quant à la raison de ses cris. C'était plus éprouvant que ce qu'elle ne pensait, d'habiter avec lui. Elle eut un petit sourire endormi. Mais c'était amusant.

Le brun fonça vers sa chambre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Dès qu'il avait vu qu'elle dormait il aurait du tourner les talons, mais non ! Il se maudissait intérieurement, cette petite avait quelque chose d'intrigant. Et d'attirant aussi, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais ouvertement. Ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était de la sienne !

Il passa le reste de la journée à s'entraîner sans relâche, essayant vainement de faire sortir cette frustration, de calmer cette colère, pour enfin retrouver sa froideur habituelle.

Monet, elle, observait passivement son comportement étrange depuis son balcon, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu rater. Elle n'était pas encore très proche de lui - d'ailleurs, qui l'était ? - mais elle se doutait que la technique "je-déracine-tous-les-arbres-présents-sur-Lugubra" n'était pas normale. Elle soupira, lasse.

Soudain, un oiseau rose pâle se posa sur le rebord en marbre blanc, intrigué. Elle gloussa et caressa précautionneusement la tête de l'animal qui gazouilla, heureux. D'autres oiseaux s'approchèrent et se posèrent à ses côtés, la harpie eut un sourire franc, un vrai sourire. Elle adorait les oiseaux et c'était réciproque. Logique, lui diriez-vous. Elle mit ses ailes en coupe et deux oiseaux bleus ciels se posèrent à l'intérieur, elle les ramena vers son visage et les caressa du bout du nez, il paillèrent de contentement et la harpie se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment adorables, pas comme un certain faucon. Un autre se posa sur son épaule et lui mordilla légèrement l'oreille. Elle eut un rire mélodieux. Il s'alignèrent en face de la jeune femme et la regardèrent avec leurs petits yeux étonnés.

Sauf que ce n'était pas les seuls oiseaux à l'observer...

Mihawk leva le visage vers elle, essayant de ne pas la regarder trop longtemps, comme si elle était le soleil, néanmoins il la voyait, comme la soleil, sans même la regarder. Il soupira, vaincu.

— J'aurais vraiment tout vu..., elle va faire quoi bientôt ? Chanter et danser avec eux ? il marmonna en tranchant un énième rocher.

D'ailleurs, il se demanda depuis quand il y avait des oiseaux ici. Sûrement depuis qu'elle est là, ne put t'il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Il soupira, les nerfs à vifs.

Mihawk la scruta un instant ; sa posture gracieuse et imposante, ses yeux rieurs à la couleur indescriptible, son petit sourire ironique, son rire cristallin, ses menaces, son arrogance, son intelligence, son insouciance, sa manière de rougir à n'importe quel compliment, sa manière de se lécher les lèvres lorsqu'elle sait que quelque chose d'excitant va se produire. Il la connaissait à peine et pourtant elle l'irritait déjà au plus au point. Elle était pleine de contrastes. Elle était complexe et lunatique.

Elle se comportait à la fois comme une enfant et une tueuse. Flippant, glauque mais surtout étrange.

Lorsqu'elle baissa ses yeux teintés d'innocence vers lui, et qu'elle lui offrit un sourire mutin il ne sut quoi faire. Alors il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, sûrement pour se redonner un peu contenance. Il se déroba prestement de son emprise et se concentra sur son entraînement.

Étrange, vraiment.

* * *

Voilà voilà... Chapitre un peu... bizarre et court, je le reconnais.

Zoubs.

\- Dioxygen.


End file.
